The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method.
In an image forming apparatus such as a copy machine, image data is read from each page of a document, and each page of the document is printed on a sheet on the basis of the read image data. Meanwhile, an image forming apparatus has been known which inserts an interleaving paper before a page of a document designated by a user and prints the document. In addition, an image forming apparatus has been known which prints a document such that a page of the document designated by a user is always located on the front surface of a sheet. In these image forming apparatuses, a page of the document is designated by the user, and a printing process of the document is executed. For example, in such a type of image forming apparatus, in order to confirm whether there is an error in page designation, the designated page and a page previous thereto by 1 page are printed before execution of the printing process.